My Almost Ending
by MusicIsMyLife22095
Summary: Abbey's POV of The Date to End All Dates Pt 2. Picks up where Jesse comes back to Whitechapel. And also some of what I think should happen in season 3 *Same character as The New Girl*
1. The Lucifractor

_Abbey's POV_

"Guys, don't freak out," Ethan says. "I've thought it over, and this is our best shot, okay?"

Benny, Sarah and I were all wondering what Ethan was talking about when Jesse came into view.

Sarah and I hissed at the sight of him.

"Sarah," Ethan admonished. "Abbey."

What was _he _doing here?!

"You two aren't very happy to see me," Jesse says, looking at me and Sarah. "I can tell."

"You bit my best friend!" Benny accused.

"And you made me suck out the venom when you knew what it would do!" Sarah yelled.

"Then you turned me, when I didn't want to be a vampire!" I add.

"And I'd love to be sorry about that," Jesse confesses. "But you all know I've done much, much worse."

Unfortunately, that was true.

Ethan had better have a good reason as to why he asked Jesse to come back.

"Later," Ethan says, trying to calm us all down. "The man who has the Lucifractor is related to the wizard you took down two hundred years ago."

"Sinistero family revenge," Jesse rolls his eyes. "What a shock."

He was trying to lighten up the situation, but it wasn't working. I didn't trust him to help us.

"How did you stop his super great grandfather?" Benny asked, getting to the point.

I stared Jesse down, wanting to rip his head off.

"He loved power," Jesse explains. "He loved to show it off. I let him wipe out most of my flock with the Lucifractor, while I snuck up behind him and drained him dry." Jesse looked at me and Sarah. "I told you I'd done worse."

I still wasn't buying it, and I glared at him with disdain. I also bared my fangs and hissed at him, as did Sarah.

It was good to know that I wasn't the only ex-girlfriend who hated his guts.

"We need to get to the Council," Ethan says. "That's probably where Stern will be."

We all head for the door, and Jesse catches my arm, walking us back towards the kitchen, out of sight and earshot of the others.

"It's good to see you again," he tells me.

"You're lying," I tell him.

"No, I'm not," he says.

"Prove it."

Jesse pulls me into him and gives me a full-on passionate kiss, that throws me for a loop. I didn't know where I was, who I was, or what day it was.

After a few seconds, I get my bearings straight and push him off of me.

"Get off of me!" I almost yell. "I'm dating Rory now."

"What do you even see in that dork?" Jesse asks.

"He's not a colossal jerk," I say, defensively.

"Ouch," he says, faking offense.

I try to pull away, but he still had my arm.

"Let go of me," I tell him. "I really don't want to rip your head off."

"Someone's gotten feistier," he mocks. "And hotter."

"Seriously Jesse," I say, baring my fangs. "Let. Me. Go."

Without another word, he lets go of my arm.

I just shake my head at him and stalk out of the kitchen, grabbing my jacket off of the chair.

I walked out to the driveway where Ethan, Benny and Sarah were waiting for us.

Apparently, my annoyance at Jesse showed on my face because their expressions changed when they saw me come out of the house with Jesse behind me.

I knew he was smirking, their expressions showed it.

"Don't even ask," I say, annoyed.

* * *

When we get to the Council, there's a pile of ashes on the floor.

"Is that what I think it is?" I ask.

"Yes. Vampire's ashes from where the Lucifractor absorbed them," Jesse answered.

"I didn't ask you," I retort.

Ethan and Sarah look at me and Jesse and then back at each other. I knew they were suspicious of what was going on between us.

I tried to ignore their questioning gaze.

"We're a little late to the party," Jesse says, trying to lighten the mood again.

"Where would Stern go?" Ethan asked.

We all looked at Jesse, waiting for his response.

"The Caller," Jesse explains. "We use it to communicate with other covens, but he can use it to broadcast the Lucifractor's field across the entire town at once."

Ethan looks at Jesse, for an answer of what to do next.

Jesse motions with his arm that we should go on to the Council's Caller.

Realizing that he was the only one that knew the way, he took the lead and led us to the council's library, where we ran into Stern.

When he noticed the five of us, he smiled.

"Ethan, so happy you could make it," he says insincerely.

"Well, I got bored of looking at dead people," Ethan says.

"I can think of one I'd like to see," Sarah says.

I nod my head in agreement. Vice Principal Stern had definitely made Abbey's list, and that was not a good place to be. Especially since I had become a vampire.

"Benny," Stern says, snapping his hands, and a purple light appeared, then he gestured for Benny to come towards him. Benny obeyed and walked towards him.

We all look at Benny, puzzled as to what he was doing. He seemed to be in some sort of trance.

"Benny and I had a little conversation when I caught him in the office," Stern explains. "Well, a one-sided conversation, really." Stern looks at Benny and whispers into Benny's ear. "Take care of your friends for me. There's a good boy." And he walks out of the room.

Benny's back is facing us, so we can't see what he's doing.

Finally, he turns around with a wicked glint in his eyes and he's smirking.

"Benny?" Ethan asked.

Then, Benny hurled a fireball at us, and we ducked, barely missing it.

When we were on the floor, I noticed Jesse had his arm protectively around me. Was he ever going to give up?

"We have to take Benny out," Jesse says. "He's an acceptable loss."

I glare at Jesse.

"No, he's not," Ethan chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Sarah asked annoyed.

Ethan pulls out his phone and holds it above where were hiding, and plays some sort of chant in Latin.

I didn't know what it was, but it knocked Benny out.

"What is that thing?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah, what was that?" I ask.

"After that time the magic camera turned Benny into evil Benny," Ethan explained. "He sent me an email marked 'In Case of Evil Benny, Open This.' I never thought I'd get the chance to use it."

"You guys are such dorks," I sigh.

Ethan ignored me, and went over to Benny to see if he was okay.

"Don't hurt me again, Grandma," Benny muttered in his sleep.

"'Don't hurt me again, Grandma?'" I ask.

"Who knows," Sarah says, dismissively.

"You guys need to go stop Stern," Ethan says.

"But Ethan-" I start to say.

"Go!" Ethan interrupts me.

Jesse leads me and Sarah to the Caller, where Stern is dressed in a dark cloak, and has his hands around the Lucifractor, like he was getting ready to do a spell.

"Ya know," Sarah says. "Only some people can pull off a cape." Sarah bares her fangs. "You're not one of them."

I wanted so badly to bite his head off. He pissed me off more than Jesse did.

"Huh, now I see the resemblance," Jesse says. "Spitting image of old Galen Sinistero. But with a head."

"What do you know about him?" Stern asked, confused.

"Jesse, now is really not the time to be reminiscing," I remind him.

He ignored me, and continued to boast.

"I remember how his blood tasted," Jesse gloated. "Even after two hundred years."

"Wow," Stern said, not amused. "I'm going to enjoy this."

I saw Ethan sneaking up behind Stern, trying to stop him.

"Enjoy what?" I ask.

Stern doesn't answer me. Instead, he turned the Lucifractor on Jesse, Sarah and myself.

The last thing I see before the Lucifractor hits me, is Ethan's eyes cloud over.

"Ah," we all cry out in pain.

The bolt of power felt like it was draining us. I knew that if this went any longer we'd all be dead.

After what seemed like forever, the Lucifractor let up and we tumbled to the floor. I felt weak.

I could hear Stern gloating about how much power he had now, but I wasn't paying attention to the words, I was in too much pain.

Ethan rushes over to us, and checks on Sarah.

"Sarah," he says urgently, and helps her up.

Jesse and Sarah had already gotten up, and I was still lying on the floor, feeling too weak to move.

Jesse crouches down, about to pick me up.

"No," I tell him. "I can get up by myself."

"No you can't," he says. "This is a matter of life and death."

"Let me die then," I say.

He looks at me, shocked.

I didn't want him touching me, that included picking me up and carrying me.

"I won't let you," Jesse says, picking me up. Ignoring my feeble attempts to push him away.

I wasn't happy. I tried hissing at him, but the Lucifractor had drained my energy, I didn't have enough to muster one.

Benny comes into the room.

"What'd I miss?" he asks.

"You made it just in time for the end if we don't leave now," Ethan says. "Go, Run! Now!"

My eyes are starting to close, and I feel Jesse running at vampire speed, trying to get out of Whitechapel.

The last thing I see is a burst of purple as my eyes shut closed.

* * *

_Rory's POV_

Rory and Erica had been following Anastasia for what seemed like hours, when Anastasia suddenly stopped.

"If we're supposed to be running away," Erica says. "Shouldn't we be 'running?' Like, 'away?'"

"Be silent," Anastasia commands, staring down at Whitechapel. "We're waiting."

"For what?" Erica asks.

All of a sudden, there's a huge burst of purple light, that diminished as quickly as it had appeared.

Rory's mouth popped open, and he looked from Erica to Anastasia. All he could think about was Abbey. He was worried sick about her. He wasn't sure if she'd make it out okay.

He fought the urge to yell out her name.

"That," Anastasia answered. "It is done."

"Nice explosion," Rory notes, trying to hide his worrying. "Ethan and Benny will be sad if they miss that."

Anastasia suddenly flies out of sight, along with Erica.

Rory is the last to leave, getting one last glance at the town he loved.

"_Abbey's okay," _he thought. _"She has to be."_

**Okay guys, I don't know if you were blown away by that cliffhanger ending of the finale like I was. **

**I don't know if Abbey is dead or not. It depends on if there's a season 3, and I pray that there is.**

**Here's the explanation as to why Abbey was affected by the Lucifractor the way she was: Since Abbey is technically a 'new' vampire, she's not as strong as Sarah and Jesse because they're older than she is. If they do survive, she'll be fine. Nothing a little human blood can't do. LOL.**

**Also, I do not own MBV, only my OC Abbey**

**Please review :)**


	2. Weakling

_Abbey's POV_

I wake up with a pounding headache, and my body still sore. I was lying in the grass somewhere surrounded by trees, and the sun was just now coming up.

I try to sit up, but failed because I was so lightheaded.

"Ugh," I groan, starting to feel the pain in my vampire-energy-depleted body.

Sarah walks up to me with an expression that looked like worry mixed with relief.

"Good, you're awake," she says.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty," Jesse says, coming up behind her.

I was not in the mood to deal with Jesse right now, so I did my best to ignore him.

"What happened?" I ask, confused. "The last thing I remember is a purple flash of light, and then I passed out."

"That's what I'd like to know," Sarah said. "How come you were affected by the Lucifractor differently than me and Jesse?"

"The Lucifractor affected her differently because she's a younger vampire," Jesse explained. "She's not as strong as us. You're lucky the Lucifractor stopped when it did. Otherwise, you'd be a pile of ash right now."

"Jesse!" Sarah objected. "All of the other vampires in Whitechapel are probably all gone by now! Can't you afford to be somewhat sympathetic?"

"That would go against my nature," Jesse says, with a smirk.

Something occurred to me. How did we survive if other vampires didn't?

"Wait," I say, confused. "How did we survive the Lucifractor's field?"

"The Caller's field can only reach across Whitechapel," Jesse explains. "Fortunately, we made it out of the town limits in time."

"What about Ethan and Benny and Rory?" I ask. "Oh my God! Where's Rory?!"

I was in a dead panic right then. Remembering that I had last seen Rory yesterday at school.

"Ethan and Benny are fine," Sarah assures me. "They're human."

"What about Rory?!" I screech, on the verge of hysteria. "He's a vampire!"

"The problem is," Sarah said, sympathetically. "We don't know."

I couldn't handle it anymore and I just burst out into tears. I missed Rory, and I needed him here to comfort me. I didn't get to tell him that I loved him the last time I saw him.

"See what you've done Sarah?" Jesse scolds her. "You made her even more upset."

"Oh, you're one to talk," Sarah says.

I ignore their bantering, thinking about Rory.

"I have to find Rory," I say, standing up, but only to fall back down onto my butt.

God, this weakness thing was a pain. It felt like I had the flu.

"Really? How're you gonna get there?" Jesse asks. "You can barely walk."

He was already pissing me off, and the day had just started.

"Oh, bite me," I retort.

"Gladly," Jesse smirks.

I hiss at him, warning him to back off.

"Guys," Sarah says. "Whatever is going on between you, you need to let it go. This is getting us nowhere."

"I'll forgive him when you do," I tell her.

Sarah sighed, apparently frustrated.

"Where are Ethan and Benny?" I ask.

"I don't know that either," Sarah admits. "Jesse and I kinda ditched them at the Council."

"Way to be a good friend," I remark.

"You'd do the same thing," Jesse points out. "If it weren't for me, you'd be a pile of ashes right now."

"Dude," I say, getting even more pissed. "Stop acting like I owe my life to you! One thing's for sure, I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you, I'd still be human!"

"Holding a grudge, are we?" Jesse mocked.

I closed my eyes, wishing I was anywhere else but here. Especially because of Jesse.

My stomach growled. I hadn't eaten since the other day.

"I'm hungry," I complain. "I haven't eaten in two days."

"Which would explain why the Lucifractor affected you the way it did," Jesse says.

"Shut up, Jesse," I say. "I'm not in the mood."

"Just saying," he points out. "I'm sure you'd feel a whole lot better if you had a little blood in your system."

"Then get me some," I say. "I can't exactly get up and walk to the blood bank. I'm too weak."

"Sarah, you have those dorks on speed dial, don't you?" he asks.

"Yeah, why…?" she trails off when she realizes what he was saying. "No! Absolutely not!"

"Some fresh dork blood will do her good," Jesse says.

"Gross," I say.

"Don't tell me," he says, smirking. "You only drink donated blood."

I nod, not bothering to answer.

"You don't know what you're missing," Jesse smiles.

"C'mon guys," Sarah says. "Let's just go get some blood from the blood bank. I volunteer there, so it shouldn't be any trouble."

Jesse makes a move to come and pick me up, and I hiss at him.

"This is the only way you're gonna get anywhere," he points out. "Unless you want to wait here like a loser."

"Fine," I say through my teeth.

He picks me up and cradles me in his arms.

"Are you growling at me?" he asked, amused.

"Mmhm," I say through a fake sweet smile.

He starts to smile, following Sarah down the hill towards Whitechapel, with me unhappily cradled in his arms.

**Yeah, so I decided to add more to the story. Afterall, this is Abbey's version of The Date to End All Dates.**

**And I had a story line going on my head, along with character dialoge. Especially between Abbey and Jesse. I think Abbey hates Jesse more than Sarah does.**

**Please review :)**


	3. Annoyed

"I don't understand why you hate me," Jesse says, smirking.

"Are you really that clueless?" I ask. "Or are you just trying to piss me off even more?"

We were waiting outside of the blood bank for Sarah. I was, unfortunately, still being held by Jesse. I had tried sitting up, but it was still too much for my body to handle.

I try closing my eyes to ignore him, but he wouldn't let it go.

"I'm really that clueless," Jesse says, joking.

"You really want me to rip your head off, don't you?" I ask.

When I first met him, I was completely taken by him. He was so sweet and kind and caring. That all changed when he bit me and then forced me to drink human blood to complete the transition. Now, he was a huge pain in the butt and pissing me off.

I would've tried to sit up on my own, just to get out of his embrace, but I was still too weak. Stupid Lucifractor. Stupid Vice Principal Stern.

I wanted nothing more than to hunt him down and kill him. Even Jesse pissing me off couldn't compete with what Stern did.

I close my eyes again, settling into Jesse's arms. If I couldn't fix the situation, better make the best of it. I pretended that it was Rory holding me, and not Jesse. That made it a bit more bearable.

I open my eyes to see two boys, who looked like Ethan and Benny, walking down the sidewalk on the other side of the street.

"Ethan!" I yell over to them. "Benny!"

They look up, shocked, and start to cross the road, half sprinting, half running.

"Abbey," Ethan says relieved. "Where's Sarah?"

"In there," I say, pointing to the blood bank. "Getting us food."

Ethan doesn't answer, he's too busy staring at me in Jesse's arms.

"I'm too weak to stand or sit on my own," I answer his gaze. "Otherwise, I'd be as far away from him," I point to Jesse. "As the bench would allow."

"I saved your life," Jesse points out. "That's gotta give me some credibility, doesn't it?"

I knew what he was implying.

"That still doesn't make you any more attractive to me."

"What will?" he asked, a slight smile on his face.

Instead of answering, I flash my fangs and hiss at him.

"Man," Benny says. "I don't think I'll ever get used to the idea of Abbey being a vampire."

"Well get used to it dork," Jesse says. "She's going to be like that for the rest of eternity."

"Yeah, no thanks to you," I say, annoyed.

What was taking Sarah so long? I was ready to get the hell out of Jesse's arms. I had a feeling he was enjoying it _way _too much.

"Have you heard from Rory?" I ask them.

"Not since school on Friday," Ethan answers.

"Ugh," I was about to cry again. Where was Rory?!

"I'm sure he's fine," Ethan says, trying to comfort me.

"If not," Benny says. "I'm sure whatever vampire purgatory he's in, he's thinking about you."

"Benny, you are so lucky I can't walk," I threaten. "Otherwise, you'd be in serious pain right now."

"What happened to you?" Benny asked, surprised. "Why'd you get so mean all of a sudden?"

"It probably has to do with the fact that Jesse's holding her against her will," Sarah remarked, coming out of the building.

"I'm not holding her against her will," Jesse objected. "I'm just holding her so she doesn't attract any attention."

"How would she attract attention?" Benny asked.

"Dude," I say. "Did you not hear the whole conversation about how the Lucifractor took all of my energy? I can't even sit up on my own! I'm pretty sure that would attract attention!"

"Abbey, chill," Benny says.

"Do not tell me to chill!" I yell at him.

"You get cranky when you need blood," Jesse notes.

"I know, right?" Benny says. "One time, she started yelling at me because I couldn't give her the blood sub fast enough."

"SHUT UP, BENNY!" I scream.

Everyone is staring at me, including a couple of pedestrians on the sidewalk. I will admit, when I needed blood, I got a little testy.

"Abbey," Ethan tries to reason with me. "Yelling at Benny and Jesse won't solve anything. We still need to find Stern and stop him."

I answered with a continuous growling.

"She's growling at me!" Ethan says, shocked.

"Don't feel bad," Jesse says. "She's been doing it to me on and off all morning."

"Well that's different," Benny interjects. "She hates you."

Jesse narrows his eyes, and gives Benny a death stare.

"I can fix this problem right now," Sarah says, walking over to where Jesse sat with me in his arms. "Drink this, it'll help you feel better."

She handed me a blood bag, and I struggled not to rip it out of her hands.

"That stuff isn't going to make her feel better," Jesse says. "Only the fresh blood will. Remember how fresh blood tasted, Abbey? Remember how you felt? I bet you want to feel like that again, don't you?"

I hadn't opened the bag yet, and I sat there thinking about it for a minute. Fresh blood did taste _so _much better than donated. I then remembered how this was probably a trick just to get me alone.

So in response, I hissed and punctured the bag with my teeth, drinking the blood deeply until the bag was empty. I looked at Sarah for more

"I'm sorry, Abbey," she apologizes. "That's all I could get my hands on."

"It's fine," I say. "Good choice though, O Positive. Definitely my favorite."

For some reason, the rare blood types tasted the best.

"I was afraid you didn't have much taste in blood," Jesse says. "Turns out I was wrong."

I just shake my head and try to get out of Jesse's arms. Fortunately, the pint of blood was enough to get me on my feet and walking.

Once on my feet, I walk over to Benny and give him a hug.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you," I apologize. "I get a little testy when I'm hungry."

"A little?" Benny asks skeptical, but slightly teasing.

"Shut up," I say, hitting him playfully in the arm, smiling.

"How come the dork gets an apology?" Jesse asks.

"I'm sorry, Jesse," I say, and he starts to smile. "That you're such an egotistical vampire jerk."

His smile quickly melted away into a hard line.

"So," I say, ignoring Jesse. "What do we do now?"

"Try to find Stern," Ethan says.

"Where would he be?" Benny asked.

"I have an idea," Jesse says, getting up and walking down the street.

"Where are you going?" Sarah asked him.

"Follow me, and you'll find out," Jesse answers.

We all look at each other and shrug.

"We better follow him," Sarah says. "He's onto something."

We all start quickly walking after him, wondering where Jesse could possibly be going.


	4. Things Change

We ended up on the other side of town, where all of the multi-billion dollar estates were. We all looked at Jesse for an explanation as to why we were here.

"The Sinisteros used to own all this land," Jesse explains. "They lost it when me and what was left of my flock ran them out of town."

"That still doesn't explain why we're here," Benny points out.

"We're here because they lived in that house," Jesse says, pointing towards a huge mansion in the middle of the cul-de-sac that looked the oldest out of all the others.

"How ironic that it's in the same neighborhood as yours," I remark.

"What can I say," Jesse smirks. "Land means power."

"But you were supposedly a 'reverend' back then," says Benny.

"Benny," Ethan sighs. "See what you get for not paying attention in history?"

"No…?" Benny trails off.

"If you were a reverend, you had power and influence in the society. Like a town being named after you," Ethan explains, looking pointedly at Jesse.

"Right…" Benny says.

"Now that we're here," Sarah says, getting to the point. "What's the plan?"

"Well, obviously we can't just waltz into the house," I say. "Since three of us are vampires."

"She's right," Ethan says. "We need to find a way to get Stern out of the house."

"Maybe we should go," Sarah says, looking up at the house. "I feel like he's watching us, or something."

"We'll all go back to my house," Ethan says. "We can come up with a plan-"

"No," Jesse interrupts. "We're all going back to my place."

He turns on his heel, and starts back up the street towards his mansion.

We all look at each other and shrug, deciding not to argue with him and just follow him.

* * *

We were all sitting in Jesse's living room discussing what to do next.

"I'd have no problem with draining him dry," Jesse says.

"Of course you wouldn't…" I say under my breath, so only Sarah could hear me. I look over at her, and she's grinning.

"What's so funny?" Ethan asked.

"Nothing," she answers.

"I think all of you should consider staying here," says Jesse. "That way, we can monitor Stern and plot our next move."

I did not want to stay here whatsoever. However, he did, unfortunately, have a point.

I could tell that I wasn't the only one who was completely opposed to staying here. Sarah looked concerned, Ethan looked like he was speculating and Benny looked confused.

"He has a point," Ethan admits reluctantly. "We probably should stay here, we have no idea what Stern's going to do next."

"Stern has already gotten his revenge," I point out.

"Now it's only a matter of us getting our revenge," Jesse finishes for me.

One of the things I hated, was when someone finished my sentences. Especially if it was someone I hated.

My phone started going off. I looked at the caller I.D., and it was my mom.

She was probably calling because I hadn't been home since yesterday afternoon.

I look up at everyone.

"I have to take this," I explain. "It's my mom."

I get up off of the couch and go out the back door where the pool was.

"Hello?" I answer, waiting for her to yell at me.

"_Abigayle Elizabeth Benson," _my mother emphasizes my full name. _"Where have you been?!"_

"I stayed the night at Sarah's," I lied. "We fell asleep watching _Dusk, _and I forgot to call you."

"You _were watching _Dusk?" She asked, skeptical. _"I thought you hated _Dusk."

"I do," I say. "I let her choose the movie."

"_Somehow I doubt that."_

"Mom, I'm not lying to you. Do you want me to give the phone to Sarah so you'll believe me?"

"_Fine," _She relents. _"I was just worried about you."_

"I'm sorry," I apologize. "I need to ask you something."

I knew she was going to say no to what I was about to ask.

"_Okay," _my mom says. _"What?"_

"Me and Sarah have a project due on Monday," I explain. "And we have a lot of work to do, so I was wondering if I could stay with her until tomorrow night."

"_What class is it for?" _she asks.

"History," I answer. "We have to write a three page research paper on the history of Whitechapel."

"_Are you going to mention that the town is rumored to be founded by a vampire?" _she asks, interested.

It was more than a rumor. The vampire it was founded by was standing in the living room.

"Of course," I lie.

I knew if I said it was something about Whitechapel, especially the supernatural aspect, she would most likely agree to me staying with 'Sarah.'

"_You may stay with Sarah," _my mom says. _"But I want you home tomorrow night, no later than six-thirty."_

"Thank you!" I tell her. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"_You're welcome," _she sighs. _"I love you."_

"Love you too, mom."

"_Goodbye, Sweetheart."_

"'Bye."

I hang up the phone, and sigh. I hated lying to my mom, but if she knew what I was doing, she would never allow it. Ever since we moved here I felt like I'd been lying to her more and more, but when it came to the supernatural, secrets usually followed. I had considered telling my mom the truth, but even she would think I was crazy. I hated that I couldn't tell my mom that I was a vampire.

I stick the phone in my jacket pocket, and go back inside the house.

* * *

**WARNING: Things will get a little steamy between Abbey and Jesse, so if you don't want to read it, skip. This is for all of you who suggested an Abbey/Jesse moment. I hope you enjoy.**

I turn around to face Jesse, who like always, was smirking at the disbelief on my face.

"Are you kidding me?!" I ask him, starting to get pissed.

Since we were all staying at Jesse's, he decided to be the gracious host and give each of us guest rooms. Overall, everyone seemed to be okay with their rooms. I, however, was not.

Jesse had decided to give me the room that he had bitten me in.

"Have any fond memories of this room?" he asks, with a mocking smile. "I know I do."

"Are you trying to be funny?" I ask, getting annoyed. "Because I'm not amused."

"I don't know what you're talking about," he smirks.

I knew he was going to deny it if I said anything.

"Ya know what?" I say, trying to get out of the situation. "I think I'm just gonna go room with Sarah."

He was leaning up against the door, blocking my exit. I tried to go around him, but he caught my arm.

"There's only a single bed in her room," Jesse says. "And I think she's already asleep."

"Then I'll sleep on the floor," I answer.

"I don't think so," he pulls me back into the room, closing the door and locking it behind us.

"What're you-" I was cut short by Jesse pressing his lips to mine.

The kiss was full of passion and urgency. This time, however, I didn't pull away, and I was kissing him back.

I back up towards the bed, and fall back onto it when my legs touched, scooting all the way back to the headboard. Jesse was on top of me, pinning me to the bed and still kissing me.

Right then and there, I didn't have a care in the world. All I cared about was how perfect Jesse's lips felt against mine.

He pulls away for just a second and stares into my eyes.

"Is it wrong that I think I have stronger feelings for you than I do Rory?" I ask, uncertainly.

He doesn't answer and starts kissing my neck, which felt absolutely amazing. His lips found mine again and I pulled him closer to me.

I flipped us over, so I was on top of him. I started kissing, and play-biting his neck.

I started undoing the buttons on his shirt, kissing his bare chest.

He flips us back over and finds my lips again.

His lips felt so good against mine, and I didn't want this night to end.

* * *

I wake up the next morning with my head on Jesse's chest and my arm draped over him.

I felt really groggy, and I wasn't exactly sure what happened last night.

Jesse started stroking my hair, so I knew he knew I was awake, even though my eyes were still closed.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty," Jesse comments.

"'Morning," I mumble, still resting on his chest.

"What," Jesse says. "No snappy comeback?"

"I'm too tired," I say.

"Not a morning person?"

"Nope."

I lay there for what felt like forever, until the sun was shining through the window.

I sit up and stretch, feeling my muscles pop.

"Ugh," I groan. "What happened last night?"

I look down at my body, and I'm still wearing all my clothes from yesterday, so nothing bad happened. Thank God.

Jesse pulls me closer to him, and I lay my head on his shoulder, closing my eyes, and enjoying the moment.

"I guess we just got caught up in the moment," he answers.

"Mmhm," I mumble.

What I did remember from the previous night was how perfect it was with Jesse's lips pressed against mine, and how amazing it felt when he was kissing my neck. There were sparks definitely flying last night, even more so than whenever I kissed Rory.

That was the only thing I regretted, having a stronger feelings for another guy who wasn't Rory. Was this the end for us?

Jesse leans down and kisses me again, and I put my arm around his neck.

We were so lost in each other, that we didn't notice Ethan, Benny, and Sarah all standing in the doorway, staring open-mouthed at us making out, until someone said something.


	5. What Happened Last Night?

"Oh my God!" someone yelled. "What the hell?!"

Jesse and I instantly break apart, embarrassed at being caught. Well, at least I was, I couldn't say the same for Jesse.

"Ever heard of knocking?" Jesse asks the intruders.

They don't answer, instead they just stare at me and Jesse in the bed together.

I knew what they were thinking, especially because of Jesse's bare chest.

"Nothing happened," I say, finding my voice. "I swear."

"It doesn't look like nothing," Sarah accused. "I think we'll just leave you two alone…"

Sarah shuts the door behind them, but not before I see the disbelief and outrage on Ethan and Benny's faces.

I fall back onto the pillow, sighing.

"They hate me," I frown.

I felt absolutely horrible. I had gotten caught kissing someone other than Rory by his best friends.

"Forget about them," Jesse says. "They'll get over it."

I take a deep breath and sigh. What a mess. Why did I always find myself in situations like this with guys? Maybe I should just give up guys for a while.

Jesse climbs on top of me, and lightly kisses my lips. He pulls away, but I pull him back towards me and kiss him back.

"We shouldn't be doing this," I say, when we come up for air. "We just got caught."

"The key to being a vampire," Jesse says, looking into my eyes. "Is never to feel sorry for what you've done in the past."

"How is that supposed to make me feel any better?" I ask, looking back into his big brown orbs.

He doesn't answer, instead he leans in and kisses me again.

"That doesn't answer my question," I point out, when he pulls away.

"Oh, well," he says as he rolls back over to his side of the bed.

I lay there for a minute, thinking about how I was going to explain this to Ethan, Benny and Sarah.

"What's wrong?" Jesse asks me, looking over at me, sensing my distress.

"How am I going to explain this?" I ask. "They caught us kissing!"

"They don't need an explanation," he says. "Our relationship is none of their business."

"What relationship?" I ask. "That was just us getting caught in the heat of the moment."

"Technically, we never broke up," he points out. "So you've actually been cheating on me, instead of the dork."

He had a point. We never officially called it off. He had left town and I just assumed we were done, which I was totally fine with at the time. Now, I wasn't so sure.

"Is that what I tell them? That I've been cheating on you with Rory?"

"Pretty much."

"They're not gonna buy it," I say. "Especially because it involves you."

He just shrugs, not answering me.

I just shake my head, and get out of the bed, walking towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Jesse asks me.

"To explain our indiscretions this morning," I answer, opening the door.

"You don't need to explain anything to them," he says, flashing over to me. "They'll get over it."

Something occurred to me.

"Wait," I say. "How did they get in here this morning? You locked the door."

"Wouldn't surprise me if the magic dork unlocked it," Jesse answers.

"Why do you say that?" I ask, looking up at him. "And besides, Benny sucks at magic."

"He obviously has a thing for you," he says. "And I'm pretty sure even that nerd can do a simple unlocking spell."

"He wouldn't…" I trail off, realizing that he would, especially with Jesse in the house.

I rush out of the room, and bolt down the stairs towards the living room.

"BENNY!" I scream his name, I was fuming. "BENNY WEIR!"

He immediately stands up when he sees how pissed I was.

I walk over to him and slap him across the face, hard enough to leave an imprint of my hand.

He falls back onto the couch, moaning in pain, and holding his face.

I was standing in front of him, hands on my hips, lips pursed.

"What was that for?!" he asks, surprised.

"You know what it was for!" I almost yell. "Ever heard of privacy, perv?!"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Benny lies.

I knew he was lying, I had this uncanny ability to tell whenever someone was lying to me.

"Don't lie to me!" I say, exasperated.

"Fine," he says resigned. "I was worried about you because your door was locked, and Jesse was no where to be found this morning."

"So you just barge in without knocking?!"

I was so pissed that I wanted to rip his head off. Jesse apparently could tell what I was thinking, and walked over to me and put his arms around my waist, holding me back.

"Abbey, I'm sorry," Benny apologizes. "But you shouldn't have been kissing him," he points an accusing finger at Jesse. "When you're dating Rory!"

"Well, technically…" Jesse tries to get out.

"Shut up, Jesse!" I interrupt him.

"Technically what?" Benny asks. "What aren't you telling us?"

"Technically, me and Jesse never broke up," I answer, looking down at my feet. "Technically, I've been cheating on Jesse with Rory."

"Abbey," Sarah says. "Don't let Jesse put those thoughts into your head, he's lying to you."

"No he's not," I say, still looking down.

"You only think that because he has you Charmed."

"He doesn't have me Charmed, Sarah," I say, getting annoyed. "We never officially ended it. I had just assumed that we were over when he left town, but apparently not."

"And I would've come back for you," Jesse says. "If I hadn't been banished by the Council."

They all give each other questioning looks.

"Guys," I say, getting frustrated. "If I was Charmed, my eyes would be gold. I'm pretty sure they're the same color they've always been."

"She's right," Sarah sighed. "Her eyes are still green."

"I don't buy it," Benny says. "He has to have some sort of mind control over her."

"Think what you want, Benny," I say. "I'm beyond caring. I love him."

Everyone except Jesse was staring at me in utter disbelief.

I didn't regret what I said, because I felt it to be absolutely true.

With one last look at everyone's faces, I rush out of the room, towards the back door.

I sit down against the door and put my head between my knees, fighting the urge not to cry. They didn't understand, why would they?

Jesse comes around the corner a few seconds later and sits down beside me, putting his arm around me.

I lean into him and put my head on his shoulder.

"I-" I start

"Shh…" Jesse whispers. "I told you that you didn't have to explain anything to them."

I nodded my head, closing my eyes.

One of the best things about being a vampire, was that I could hear better than a human.

"She _loves_ him?!" I overhear Benny say in disbelief.

"Benny, why're you so against it?" Ethan asks.

If he told them what happened between us, I'd kill him. He almost let it slip yesterday.

"Because…" he trails off. "Just because."

"Did something happen between you two?" Sarah asks.

"No," Benny answers too quickly.

Jesse looks at me confused.

"I'll tell you later," I whisper. I wanted to hear what Benny was going to say.

There was silence for a few seconds.

"C'mon Benny," Ethan says. "What happened?"

Even though I wasn't in the room, I could tell Benny didn't want to say anymore on the subject.

"Fine!" Benny finally broke. "When Abbey was a fledgling, I had grandma make her a blood sub. I brought it over to her house and she was upset, so I comforted her. And we kinda canoodled…"

I was about ten seconds away from getting up and ripping his head off. I had made him promise not to tell anyone, especially Rory.

"What?" Ethan asked.

"All I did was sing her to sleep, and somehow, our hands ended up intertwined. And when she was finally asleep, I left."

"That's all?" Sarah asked.

"Well," Benny says. "I kinda kissed her, but it was on the forehead."

That must've been when I was asleep, because I don't recall him kissing me at all.

"You let him kiss you?" Jesse asks me.

"I was asleep," I say. "I couldn't exactly tell him 'no.'"

"That doesn't count," Sarah says. "It has to be on the lips."

"What?" Ethan asked, confused.

"In order for a kiss to count," Sarah explains. "It has to be on the lips."

"Yeah right," Benny says. "You're lying."

"No I'm not," she says. "It's one of the rules of feminism."

Sarah was right, it was one of the rules of feminism. Not dating your friend's ex was also a rule of feminism, which I hadn't technically broken. I was dating Jesse before me and Sarah became friends. It was sort of moot point anyway.

"I don't know about you," Jesse whispers in my ear. "But I really don't want to listen to the dork drama, and I'm starving."

"Then let's leave," I answer. "I don't wanna be here when they finish their conversation and find our hiding spot. It'd be way too awkward."

Taking my hand, Jesse stands up, and slowly opens the door, leading us both out into the chilly morning air.

* * *

_Benny's POV_

Benny couldn't believe that he'd let his and Abbey's secret slip. He'd promised that he'd tell no one, especially Rory. Now all he could hope for was that Abbey hadn't heard any of the conversation. Otherwise, she'd probably rip his head off.

"Guys," Benny says, sighing. "You can't tell Abbey that you know. She'll kill me."

"Benny," Ethan says. "I think she already knows."

"Huh?" Benny asks, confused.

Sarah points to her ear.

"Vampires have more sensitive hearing than humans, genius," she reminds him. "She probably heard you."

"Dang it, I'm never going to get used to Abbey being a vampire," Benny says. "Abbey, I know you can hear me. And I just want to say I'm sorry that I told everyone about that night."

He figured that he might as well apologize to her before he didn't have a head.

They all waited for Abbey to come down the stairs, seething with rage, but she never appeared.

Benny started towards the stairs, but Sarah stopped him.

"I'll go get her," Sarah says. "She might act differently if I go to get her."

He watched Sarah go up the stairs, hoping that Abbey wasn't already planning on killing him. He also hoped that Sarah didn't walk in on Abbey and Jesse doing God knows what.

A few minutes pass, and Sarah rushes down the stairs.

"She's not up there," Sarah informs Ethan and Benny. "Neither is Jesse."

"Are you sure?" Ethan asks.

"Dead sure," Sarah says. "I checked all the rooms. They're not here."

"Where would they go?" Benny asks.

"I have no idea," Sarah sighs.

"You don't think they'd just leave town," Ethan asks. "Do you?"

"I'm not sure," Sarah says. "But I think we need to find them before Stern does."

"I don't think Stern is stupid enough to attack two vampires in broad daylight," Ethan points out.

"C'mon," Sarah says. "Let's go find them."

"Maybe they just went to get a bite," Benny says.

"Maybe," Sarah says, walking out the door.

He prayed that they were just getting blood, and hadn't left town, leaving them to deal with Stern on their own.

**Sorry it's been so long since I've updated, my internet wasn't working for a while -_- . Anyway, I should be posting the next chapter in the next few days. So, please continue to read and review :)**


	6. Unpleasant Surprise

_Abbey's POV_

"You were right," I tell Jesse. "Fresh blood tastes so much better than the donated stuff Sarah's been making me drink."

"Sarah's been making you drink donated?" Jesse asks, smirking. "Why?"

"She said it makes us more humane," I explain, rolling my eyes. "Something about how it was given up willingly and not taken forcefully, or whatever."

"I think I like you better on fresh blood," Jesse says. "You have much more of a personality."

"Thanks…?" I question.

"It was meant as a compliment, trust me."

We were walking down the sidewalk in downtown Whitechapel after finishing our meal of on-break restaurant workers, stupidly standing outside in the alleyway.

We didn't kill them, we just took enough to make them pass out and wake up maybe half an hour later.

On our way back to Jesse's mansion, I spotted Stern walking down the sidewalk on the other side of the street.

"Jesse," I whisper. "That's Stern."

"Is he really that stupid to be walking around in broad daylight?" Jesse says, getting pissed.

"He doesn't know that we survived," I remind him.

We continue to watch him and he goes down an alley.

"What is he doing?" Jesse asks.

"Should we follow him?" I ask.

"We could corner him and drain him dry," he suggests.

"I'm up for that if you are."

He takes my hand and leads me across the street, over to where Stern had gone into the alley.

"I had a feeling I was being followed," Stern says, turning around, facing us.

"We had a feeling that you weren't stupid enough to be walking around in broad daylight," Jesse says. "But I guess we were wrong."

"I thought I had disposed of you," Stern said, narrowing his eyes. "But now, I guess I'm going to have to do it again."

"I'd like to see you try," I hiss.

"Is that anyway to talk to your family?" Stern asks me.

"Huh?" I ask. "What are you talking about?"

"There's a reason you moved to Whitechapel," he says, looking directly at me. "It's not because of your father's tragic death."

Jesse looks at me with a questioning gaze.

I shrug. I had no idea what he was talking about.

"Your mother," Stern says. "Gabriele _Stern _Benson."

He emphasized my mother's maiden name.

"How do you…" I trail off, when it all clicked together. "Are we related?"

Stern starts to smile, getting wider as the disbelief showed on my face.

"How?" Jesse questions. Looking from me to Stern.

"I'm her uncle," Stern explains.

"My what?!" I almost yell.

"You're mother is my sister," he explains, smirking. "Why do you think the Lucifractor stopped when it did? I couldn't kill my little sister's only daughter."

"If you're a wizard," I say, trying to make sense of it all. "Does that mean that my mom is a witch?"

"Yes," he answers, "And so are you…well, that was before you were a vampire."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"He's lying," Jesse says, putting a protective arm around my waist. "He's only saying that to get your guard down."

"He's not lying," I tell him. "I can sense it."

"Hmm…" Stern says, deep in thought. "That should've gone away when you became a vampire."

"Well I guess it didn't," I retort.

"There's no reason to be angry," he say, trying to calm me down.

"Oh, really?" I say, getting mad. "There's no reason be angry that you almost killed me and my friends?! I don't know who you are, coming into Whitechapel and destroying everything I love, but I can promise you, me and my friends will get our revenge."

I was absolutely seething. I wanted to rip his head off so bad. I didn't care if he was my uncle or not.

I could feel Jesse tightening his grip on me, holding me back.

"He's not worth it," Jesse whispers into my ear. "Not right now, anyway."

I nod, and Jesse leans down to kiss my cheek.

"How can you love _him_?" Stern asks, looking pointedly a Jesse. "He killed your great-great-grandfather."

"I didn't know anything about my heritage," I point out. "And I might of felt differently if I'd grown up knowing it about it."

"We've waited two hundred years," Stern says, smirking. "The time has finally come to finish off those who killed your ancestor."

"Two hundred years?" I ask. "Hold a grudge much?"

Stern's smirk got bigger.

He started to chant in Latin, and I soon became lightheaded.

My head started to droop downward and my eyes began to feel heavy. The only thing keeping me up was Jesse's arms.

"Abbey!" Jesse says, alarmed.

Fortunately, I was conscious enough to make out what Jesse and Stern were talking about.

"Don't bother trying to wake her," Stern says. "Only I can do that."

"What'd you to her?" I hear him ask.

"I put her in a deep sleep," Stern explains. "That way, she won't get in the way when I try to finish you and the rest of her friends off."

At that point, I was drifting out and could hear no more of the conversation.

A blackness, much like when I was changing, overtook me, and I was out in a matter of seconds.

* * *

_Benny's POV_

Ethan, Benny and Sarah were all walking in downtown Whitechapel searching for Abbey and Jesse.

They had checked the blood bank, but there was no sign of them.

It felt like they had been searching for hours, when Jesse ran up to them without Abbey.

"Where's Abbey?" Benny asks.

"He took her," Jesse explains, worried.

"Who took her?" Sarah asked.

"Stern," Jesse says. "We ran into him on our way back to the mansion."

"What were you guys doing?" Ethan asks

"We thought we'd grab a quick bite," Jesse says. "We both couldn't stand to listen to the dork drama."

"You just let him take her?" Benny asks.

Benny was starting to get annoyed at Jesse, he'd let Stern kidnap Abbey.

"He did some sort of spell that made me frozen in place," Jesse says. "I couldn't move."

"Why did he take her?" Sarah asked.

"He knocked her out with some deep sleep spell," Jesse explains. "And then said that he was the only one who could wake her up. When I asked him why he did that to her, he said it was to keep her out of the way while he finished us off."

"Why would he not want to kill her?" Ethan asked.

"Did I forget to mention that Stern is Abbey's uncle?" Jesse asked.

Everyone looked at him stunned.

"We've got to get to Abbey," Benny says. "I don't want to risk her getting hurt."

Ethan and Sarah looked at him confused, while, Jesse had a smirk on his face.

"I mean just in case he doesn't care that she's his niece…" Benny adds, trailing off.

Benny had to work on how not to show how much he cared for Abbey. The fact that she was supposed to be a witch made her even more interesting to him.

He was so lost in his thoughts about Abbey, that he didn't realize that Ethan, Sarah, and Jesse had started walking away. He quickly caught up to them.

"Where are we going?" Benny asked.

No one answered him, they just kept on walking.

**Please review :)**


	7. The Sinisteros

_Abbey's POV_

I wake up in my room feeling groggy and disoriented. My body was sore, and I had a pounding headache.

The only thing I remembered before I passed out was that I had been grabbing a bite with Jesse when we ran into Stern, and he knocked me out…he was also my uncle…I hoped that I had dreamt all of it.

I fall back onto my pillow, putting my hand on my head, trying to coax the headache into going away.

"Abbey?" my mother asks. "Are you awake?"

"Yeah," I answer. "I had the strangest dream."

"Sweetheart," my mom says, "I don't think it was a dream. Usually when you're put into a deep sleep like that, it's just blackness."

I just stare at her. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. All of that stuff had happened. The Lucifractor, making out with Jesse, getting caught making out with Jesse, finding Stern in downtown Whitechapel.

"Is it true?" I ask her. "Are you really a witch?"

"Yes," she sighs.

"And Vice Principal Stern is my uncle?"

"Yes."

Stern appeared in my doorway as if I had just called his name.

I hissed and bared my fangs at him.

"Abbey!" my mother scolds me. "Don't treat your uncle like that!"

Stern starts smirking and my outburst.

"He almost killed my friends!" I objected. "I have a reason to!"

My mother sighs, looking over at Stern.

"I wish you would have waited for me to tell her," she says. "She would've reacted differently."

"You wouldn't have told her," Stern says. "Not before it was too late, anyway."

"I probably would've acted the same way," I say, getting pissed. "All I care about now is why the hell did you lie to me for seventeen years? You could've told me that I was a witch before that idiot," I point to Stern. "Told me."

"Abbey-" my mom tries to get out, but I go on as if I had been uninterrupted.

"Hiding my heritage from me?" I ask, starting to raise my voice. "What reaction did you expect from me? Of course I'm going to act like this. I'm a vampire who's supposed to be a witch!"

"I didn't lie to you," she says. "I was trying to protect you."

"Protect me?" I ask. "From what? It's not like I can run into anything dangerous anymore. I'm a vampire for God's sake!"

"I wish you would stop saying 'vampire.'"

I could sense that she was trying to avoid the subject, but I wasn't going to let it go.

"Protect me from what?" I ask. "Mom?"

"Black Magic," she answers simply.

I raise an eyebrow.

"What?"

"The Sinisteros were notorious for using Black Magic," Stern explained. "Your mother was worried that if you started practicing, you'd turn evil."

"Well, you obviously did," I remark. "Otherwise, you wouldn't have tried to rid Whitechapel of vampires."

"I was taking back the town that is rightfully ours," Stern says.

"It's been two hundred years," I point out. "You need to let it go."

"That's another thing Sinisteros were notorious for," my mom says. "Being grudge holders."

Stern rolls his eyes.

"Oh, my dear Gabriele, you were always such a drama queen," he smirks.

I didn't like the way he was talking to my mom. I hissed at him, warning him to back off.

"Galen," my mom says. "Would you please leave us alone? I need to talk to Abbey."

His name was Galen? I guess he was named after his great-grandfather. Figures.

He doesn't answer, but leaves and shuts the door behind him.

"Now we can discuss this calmly and rationally," my mother says.

I don't answer. I just nodded, signaling her to go on.

"Where to begin…" she trails off.

"How about the part where I'm related to the idiot downstairs," I suggest.

"I wish you would talk about you uncle like that," my mom frets. "But I guess you have good reason to."

"Thank you," I tell her.

"Anyway," she continues. "I don't know how much of the story you know, so I'll just start from the beginning. When Whitechapel was first established it was called Black's Church. There was our coven of witches, headed by the Sinisteros and there was a coven of vampires, headed by the Vampire Council. The vampires quickly outnumbered us, and soon became the leaders of Whitechapel. Well, your great-great grandfather decided to take matters into his own hands and create the Lucifractor. The Lucifractor absorbs the dark energy that keeps vampires alive. He tried it out on this one flock, Reverend Black's to be specific, and he ended up getting drained dry by Reverend Black himself."

"Jesse is Reverend Black," I tell her.

"Really?" She asks., surprised. "I didn't see that one coming. After your great-great-grandfather was killed, Reverend Black ran our family out of town, and we changed our name to Stern. When I was growing up, your grandparents made it no secret that we sorcerers. They used magic openly in front of me and your uncle. It wasn't long after I turned sixteen when they finally told us the story of the Lucifractor. I didn't put much stock into it, I never did. Magic was just something that I had, it wasn't something I really cared about using. However, your uncle vowed to get revenge and your grandfather praised him for it."

"So you were the oddball in the family?" I ask, smiling.

"I guess so," my mom smiles. "There's a reason we moved to Whitechapel. And it's not because of your father's death."

Yeah," I say. "_He_ mentioned that."

My mother sighs and continues on with her story.

"We moved here because your uncle had contacted me and told me that he planned to take back Whitechapel. At first, I completely disagreed, claiming that it had been two hundred years and it was time to let it go. Then I thought about what it would be like to live in the town that my family had lived in when we first came to the New World, and I felt like I couldn't say no."

I could understand that. She wanted to feel a sense of pride from her ancestors.

"So then you agreed to help him?" I ask.

"Yes," she admits. "But we weren't counting on you being friends with vampires, or even you becoming one. Now I'm not so sure if I should help him anymore. Especially because of your friends."

"How did you…" I trailed off.

"Know that your friends were vampires?"

"Yeah."

"Witch's sense," she explains. "Each witch, or wizard, has a power that's unique to them. Mine is being able to tell if a person is supernatural or not."

"I think I still have my witch's sense. I can tell when someone's lying."

"I know. I know a lot of things you don't think I do."

"So you knew I was a vampire?" I ask

"Yes," my mom says. "I knew that in time you would tell me. You had a hard time accepting it yourself."

"I did," I admit. "But not all my friends are vampires. Only Sarah, Erica, Rory and Jesse are."

"I know," she says. "Benny is some sort of wizard, but I haven't been around Ethan enough to tell what he is."

"Ethan is a Seer."

"A Seer? I never would've guessed that."

I smile.

"Does this mean that you're taking my side against Stern?" I ask, looking down at my hands.

"Yes. I may regret it, but I'll always be on your side no matter what," she answers.

My phone starts to vibrate in my pocket. I pull it out and look at it. 1 new message. I open it up and it's from Benny.

"_Where are you?" _the text read.

"_My house. Stern is here." _I send back

A few minutes pass and he texts back.

"_We have a plan to stop Stern. We're all coming there and we'll need you to invite Sarah and Jesse in. We'll distract Stern while Jesse sneaks up behind him…and you know how that will go…"_

They planned on doing the same to Stern as they did to his great-grandfather two hundred years ago.

"_Ok. I'm in. But on one condition." _I reply.

"_What?" _he asks.

"_I want to be the one to kill Stern."_

"_No problem. We'll see you in a few."_

I look up at my mom, and she's waiting patiently for me to finish.

"I need you to help me with something," I tell her.

"Anything," she says without missing a beat.

**Please review. I really wanna know what you guys think.**

**Also, suggestions are welcome.**


	8. The Plan

_Abbey's POV_

"I need you to act like you put me in the deep sleep again," I tell my mother. "There's no doubt that when my friends show up, Stern is going to knock me out, just to keep me out of the way."

"Okay," she says, getting up off of my bed and walking to the door, turning around to face me. "Is there anything else?"

"Yeah, I need you to invite Sarah and Jesse in when they all get here," I say.

"_Jesse_?" my mom asks, putting her hands on her hips, and raising an eyebrow. "_The _Jesse who you said you never wanted to see again?"

"Yes," I sigh. "He's only here because he's dealt with the Sinisteros before, and we needed his help."

"Uh, huh," she says, not buying it. "What happened?"

How she knew something was going on between us, I had no idea. Did her witch's sense tell her about relationships too?

"Nothing…" I trail off. "I forgave him. That's all."

"You did more than that sweetie," my mother says, unconvinced. "I can smell him on you."

"What?"

She could _smell _him?

"Another one of my many powers," she explains, tapping her nose. "Now, tell me what happened?"

I was about to answer her when my phone thankfully started going off. I didn't look at the Caller I.D., I just answered it, avoiding the awkward conversation me and my mom were about to have.

"Hello?" I answer.

"_Hey, we're outside. Are you ready?" _Ethan says.

"Yeah, we're ready. My mom is going to invite you guys in, while I pretend to still be in the deep sleep," I explain.

"_Why? You're going to miss the fight."_

"I'm going to sneak up behind him while you distract him."

"_Okay."_

"One more thing, I want you to send Jesse up to my window, so he can help me finish off Stern."

"_Why?"_

"I want to kill Stern, but I don't think I can drain him completely dry because I don't think I can handle it."

"_Gross," _I hear Benny comment.

"Am I on speakerphone?"

"_Yeah," _Ethan says.

"Okay. We're ready. Oh, and Benny? Get used the fact that I'm a vampire."

I hang up before anyone could say anything.

I look up at my mom.

"They're all waiting outside," I tell her. "But Jesse is coming in through my window."

My mom didn't looked too pleased at that.

"Mom, it's not like we're going to do anything," I point out. "He's going to help me kill Stern."

She nods and heads for the door.

I lay down on my pillow, closing my eyes, just in case Stern wanted to see that I was asleep for himself.

There was a knock on my window. I open my eyes, and see Jesse floating in front of it.

I quietly get up and go over to the window, and open it as fast as I could.

"Come in," I tell him.

He climbs through the window without saying a word. Once his feet are securely on the floor, he wraps me in a big hug.

"I'm sorry I let him take you," he whispers in my ear. "I'm just glad you're ok."

"Me too," I whisper back.

I look up at him and smile. In response, he leans down and kisses my lips.

His lips were soft and sweet and felt just as perfect as they had the night before.

I knew we were wasting time, but I was in no hurry because I wasn't sure if we'd be able to have a moment like this anytime soon.

My phone started to vibrate in my pocket.

I sigh, wishing that kissing Jesse didn't have to end.

I pull away from him and check my phone. 1 new message.

It was from Ethan: _"We're in."_

"Looks like it's time to do this," I say putting my phone in my pocket.

I look up at Jesse, and he's smirking.

"What?" I ask.

"Nothing," he answers. "Let's go."

He takes my hand and leads me downstairs to where Stern is being distracted by the boys and Sarah.

"You think you can take me down?" Stern asks them. I could hear the smile in his voice.

Stern quickly turns around, facing me and Jesse, chanting something in Latin.

I start to feel like I couldn't breathe, and I quickly dropped to the floor, gasping for air. I looked over at Jesse and he was struggling too. I was dying, I could feel it.

"Abbey!" Benny yelled, trying to come and help me, but was stopped by Stern, with a twist of his hand and a bolt of power, directed at Benny, who fell unconscious.

I tried to yell out his name, but nothing was coming out.

I was starting to get lightheaded from the lack of oxygen going to my brain.

I see my mom coming up behind Stern with her hands raised, chanting in Latin. A bolt of power shoots out and hits Stern, making him falter onto the floor.

"Gabriele, what are you doing?!" Stern yells, coughing. "You're betraying your family!"

"You were never my family," my mom says, in a voice I had never heard before. "Families are supposed to be there for each other, not shun them when they don't come into the same mindset. All those years being bullied by you, all those years of me being the strange child because I refused to practice Black Magic, the time has come for you to pay for it. I blame _you_ for turning our parents against me, and I blame _you_ for Thomas' death!"

She said my father's name with emotion, but hardening her voice as she continued.

"I did you a favor," Stern says, now laying on the floor. "That worthless mortal was holding you back!"

"I loved him," she started to yell. "And you just had to take away my happiness!"

Stern killed my father? Now I really wanted to rip his head off.

I tried getting up, but was still gasping for air and couldn't move.

"If it weren't for me, you wouldn't be living in Whitechapel," Stern says. "You said it yourself that you felt proud to be living in the town that our family came to when they came to the New World."

"I was weak," she explained. "I didn't know what to do. I didn't know what was best for Abbey, but now I do. It's getting rid of you."

"You'd kill your own brother just so your disgrace of a daughter can be friends with vampires?" Stern asks.

"You were never my brother," my mom says. "You were just some bully I was forced to live with for eighteen years."

The bolts of power coming out of my mother's hands were intensifying, weakening Stern.

It wasn't long until there was a burst of light and Stern was gone.

Due to the lack of oxygen in my lungs, I soon passed out into an empty nothingness.

**Please continue to read and review :)**


	9. Explanations

_Abbey's POV_

I wake up gasping for air, and coughing my head off. My body was sore and I felt really weak.

I look up and everyone is staring at me. I was laying on the couch, with my feet in Jesse's lap.

"Oh," I groan. "My head."

I fall back onto the couch cushion and put my hands on my forehead, massaging my temples, hoping the pain would go away.

"You're okay, Sweetheart," my mom says, placing her hand on my shoulder. "You just fainted from lack of oxygen."

"Yeah, I got that," I say. "I just feel sore and weak."

"You need blood," Jesse says.

Everyone except me gave him a death glare.

"What?" Jesse asks. "I'm just saying. She won't feel any better if she doesn't feed."

"Guys, he's right," I say, my voice hoarse. "Whatever Stern did to me, it drained me of my energy."

"I can't get any more blood," Sarah says. "The people at the blood bank will get suspicious if I show up again to 'volunteer' twice in one day."

"You could tell them you got bored and had nothing better to do," Ethan says, smiling.

Sarah gives him a look.

"Sorry," he apologizes. "Not funny."

"Two of us are human," Jesse points out, looking at Ethan and Benny.

I look at Benny, and he catches my eye. He knows what I'm thinking, and swallows hard.

"Benny…" I trail off, looking at him sheepishly. "You don't have to. I can wait until Sarah can get some more blood."

"No," he says, walking over towards me, rolling up his sleeve. "I want to."

We lock eyes for a moment. In that moment I could tell that he cared for me deeply, and he truly wanted to do this for me.

He leans down in front of me and offers me his wrist.

"No…" I whisper. "I don't want to kill you."

"I trust you not to," he says, and puts his wrist up to my mouth.

My mouth was watering. I could hear his heart pumping and the blood flowing in his veins.

I grab his wrist and lean into it, sinking my fangs into the skin.

"Ah," Benny cries out in pain.

I start drinking deeply, enjoying the sweetness of his blood. It felt like fireworks going off in my mouth, an explosion of flavor.

It seemed like forever until I finally let go of his wrist.

I look over at Benny and he's passed out on the floor.

"Oh my God!" I start panicking. "Is he dead?!"

"No," Jesse assures me. "He's just sleeping it off like those restaurant workers."

"Ok," I say relieved.

"How do you feel?" Ethan asks.

"Better," I say.

I look at my mom, with a sense of gratefulness.

"Mom," I say. "Thank you. You saved my life."

She smiles at me.

"I'm you mom," she says. "It's my duty."

I get off of the couch and walk over to her, hugging her with all my might. She starts stroking my hair and I couldn't hold in my emotion any longer. I burst out into hysterical tears, grateful that I could finally release of all the pent up emotions from the past couple of days that had built up inside of me.

"Shh…" my mom whispers in my ear, trying to calm me. "Everything's okay. You're okay. Shh…"

I finally calm myself down enough to pull away. My mom wipes away my tears and kisses my forehead. "I think we all need to have a little talk," my mom says. "All of you sit down."

I walk back over to the couch and sit beside Jesse. He puts his arm around my shoulders and I lean into him, laying my head on his shoulder.

My mom stares at how fast I cuddled up to Jesse.

"I'll explain later," I tell her.

She nods.

"I've been practicing magic for years," she explains, knowing what we were all thinking. "I kept it a secret from your uncle because I had a feeling I'd need it someday."

"Apparently that day was today," I remark. "What happened to Stern?"

"I used an obliviation spell," my mom says. "I sent into him into oblivion. You won't see him again."

We all nod, thankful that he was gone.

"I don't understand how you could do that to your own brother," Sarah says.

"When you've lived with someone who abused you for eighteen years," my mom says. "You don't care what relation you have to them, you just want them to feel your pain and suffering."

"That sounds a lot like the Siren we took down a few months ago," Benny says, finally waking up.

My mom chuckles.

"That was only thirty six years of pent up anger," she points out. "I'm sure if I'd been holding it back for thousands of years, like that Siren, I'd be wanting people to feel my pain as much as she did." "So, what's going to happen now that Whitechapel is safe?" I ask. "Well, for now anyway."

"I guess the school's gonna have to look for a new vice principal," Sarah says, smiling. "Since Stern went 'missing.'"

We all smile at Sarah, glad that our problems were somewhat over.

"If you guys wouldn't mind," my mom says. "Would you please leave so I can talk to Abbey alone? You're all welcome to come back later, but right now, I need to talk to my daughter."

Everyone gets up and shuffles to the door. Jesse is the last to leave.

"I'll be back later," he promises, and kisses my cheek before closing the door behind him.

I turn around to face my mother, who had her hands on her hips, with her eyebrow raised.

"Start explaining," she says, getting to the point. "What was _that_?"

"What was what?" I lie. I knew she was referring to me and Jesse.

"You and Jesse," my mom says.

I preceded to tell my mother about Jesse returning to Whitechapel so he could help us defeat Stern and how between then and now I forgave Jesse and how we were sort of 'together' now.

"What about Rory?" my mom asks.

"What about Rory?" I ask, no emotion in my voice.

"What's gonna happen when he comes back and finds you in the arms of another guy?" she asks.

"When I was kissing Jesse, I felt sparks," I explain. "And when I kiss Rory, it's nothing compared to that. It was like kissing a relative."

"So you're gonna let him go?" my mother asks. "Just like that?"

"I think it's time," I admit.

"I'm not going to advise against it," she says. "Only because I see how you two act around each other. You really love him and he really loves you. I remember when we first moved here and he came to pick you up that one morning, I could tell that his intentions weren't good. But now, now I can see that after he's spent time with you, you've changed him."

"How?" I ask. "He doesn't seem different."

"His demeanor has changed. After more than two hundred years, he's changed for the better, all thanks to you. Not many girls can change boys, they try, but fail in the end. You've accomplished something most girls can't do."

"Does your witch's sense tell you that to?" I tease.

"No," she answers, smiling. "It's more like a mom's intuition."


	10. Who Do I Choose?

_Abbey's POV_

My mom and I had finished our conversation and I was laying on my bed thinking about the past few days. Everything had happened so fast. I was glad that Stern was no longer a threat to me and my friends.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I almost didn't hear the knock at my window. I looked over, expecting to see Jesse floating there, but instead it was Rory. My heart hammered in my chest, excited to see him, and relieved that he was okay.

I get off of my bed, and run to the window, opening it for him.

"Rory!" I exclaim. "You're okay!"

"So are you!" he smiles back. "Aren't you going to let me in?"

I had forgotten all about that.

"Of course," I reply. "Come in."

He climbs through the window, and automatically embraces me. It felt good to be in his arms once again. I had missed him so much.

He leans down to kiss me, but I stop him. If I kissed him before I told him about what happened between me and Jesse, I'd feel extremely guilty.

"Rory…" I trail off, not meeting his eyes. "We need to talk."

"Uh, oh," he says. "Is that code for 'I'm breaking up with you?'"

"Not exactly," I say. "Although you might want to break up with me after I tell you this."

Rory looks at me puzzled.

I proceeded to tell him about Jesse coming back to Whitechapel to help us defeat Stern and how the Lucifractor had affected me differently and then how I had kissed Jesse. I left out how sparks were flying.

I finish my story and Rory is sitting silently beside me. He surprises me by leaning in and kissing me soft and slow on the lips.

"Aren't you mad at me?" I ask him, bewildered.

"I'm just glad you're okay," he replies, leaning in again.

His lips meet mine, and fireworks started going off between us. The distance had made our attraction for each other even more powerful. It showed that we both had missed each other dearly even if I hadn't been thinking about it.

Kissing Rory made me realize that I had to end things with Jesse once and for all. The feelings I felt for him were strictly emotional because he was the one who turned me. I didn't love him at all, I loved Rory.

* * *

"As a token of our gratitude for helping defeat the Lucifractor, and the wizard who controlled it, you are free to come and go from Whitechapel as you please," Anastasia said to Jesse as she was standing up behind the council's table along with the other council members.

Jesse acknowledged her by inclining his head towards her. He was smiling.

Great, this was going to make it even harder to end things with him.

"You are also reinstated into the council," one of the vampires said.

I was standing in between Rory and Jesse, and I could feel the glee coming off Jesse in waves. It was great for him, but bad for me, because I didn't want to be the one to ruin his good mood. I had a feeling that when things didn't go his way he got angry and someone usually got hurt. Hopefully if that happened, it wouldn't be me.

"You are all dismissed," Anastasia tells us, then looks directly at Jesse. "You, however, are not. We have things we'd like to discuss with you."

Rory takes my hand and starts leading me away, following Ethan, Benny and Sarah.

I look back towards Jesse, wanting to end things right here and now, but I knew it could wait until his meeting with the council was over.

"Should we wait for him?" Ethan asked.

"No," Benny was shaking his head. He still didn't like Jesse even after he helped us. Well, somewhat.

"You guys go on," I tell them. "I need to talk to Jesse. I'll catch up with you later."

They look at me confused.

"I'm going to end things with him," I explain.

Expressions of understanding shows on their faces.

"Do you want me to stay back with you?" Sarah asks. "I've broken up with him before, and it's not pretty."

"Funny," I say. "He told me that he broke up with you."

"Oh," Sarah narrows her eyes. "Did he now?"

"I didn't believe it either," I tell her. "But yeah, you can stay back with me. As long as you stay hidden."

"So we'll see you guys later?" Benny asks.

"Yeah," I say. "If we're not home by tomorrow morning, you know Jesse did something to us."

I was half-joking, but Rory didn't find it funny.

He walks over to me and wraps his arms around me. I could tell that he was uncomfortable with what I was doing.

"Be careful," he said, voice full of worry. "I don't like you being alone with him."

"Everything is going to be okay," I assure him. "And I'm not going to be alone, Sarah's going to be somewhere close by."

"I know," Rory says, still worried. "But I still worry about you."

"Don't. I'll be fine. It's not like I'm going to run off and marry him."

I got him to smile at that.

He leans down and kisses me on the lips, then squeezes me tightly in his arms one more time.

"I'll see you later," he promises. "We'll be at Ethan's."

I smile at him as he kisses the top of my head, and starts walking towards Ethan's house with Ethan and Benny.

Once they're out of sight, Sarah turns to look at me.

"Okay, I'm confused," she admits. "I thought you loved Jesse, and didn't care what any of us thought."

"I only _thought _that I loved Jesse," I explain. "I realize now that I only felt that way because he was the one who turned me."

"It took me awhile to figure that out too," she says. "But I was still a fledgling when I put things into perspective. The whole _Dusk _scheme helped a lot. I realized how evil he was."

After my first encounter with Jesse a few months ago, I had Ethan, Benny and Sarah explain to me about how Sarah had become a vampire. I was shocked. I could see why they all hated Jesse.

"What about you and Ethan?" I ask. "Are you guys like a thing now?"

"Don't change the subject!" she says.

"I'm not," I say. "You went on date with him!"

Sarah sighs, deciding not to answer.

The door starts to open and I look over at Sarah, and she nods, disappearing before the door fully opened. A few seconds later, Jesse walked out, smiling. His smile got bigger when he saw me. Great.

He opens his arms for me to come to him, but I stay where I am. I was trying to muster enough strength to stay as far away from him as possible. I wanted to go to him, but I knew I shouldn't. He was like a drug to me, addictive and bad for my health.

"_Maybe you do love him…" _crossed my mind.

My mind was telling me to break up with him, but my body was telling me to go to him and embrace him with all my might. However, my heart never chimed in its opinion of what I should do.

In the end, my body won out over my mind. I rushed over to him and immediately wrapped my arms around him, looking up into his beautiful brown eyes.

He leans down and passionately kisses me, sparks were flying once more, but even stronger than previously before. His lips still felt perfect against mine.

When he pulls away, I can see the love in his eyes, something I had never seen before. I remembered what my mom had said about me changing who he was. I then realized that maybe she was right. She was always right about these kind of things. It made me wonder if that was also part of her witch's sense too, but she wouldn't admit it.

As I think about that, I could still feel Jesse's lips lingering on mine, and I smile at that.

The problem I had now was Rory. I didn't want to break up with him because I knew it would break his heart. I knew he loved me deeply, but I felt as if our relationship was a candle, burning brightly whenever we were near each other, but it went out as soon as we were away from one another. Sure, there were fireworks when I kissed him last night, but I think that it was only because we had been apart and we missed each other.

I look up at Jesse again, staring into his eyes. Only then did my heart chime in with its approval at my choice.

I knew what I had to do, even if it broke my heart to do it.

**Sorry it took so long to update, I had writer's block and tons of homework from my AP classes :P**

**So, as always, please read and review. I want to know what you guys think.**


	11. If You're Hating Me, Do It Honestly

_Abbey's POV _

I hated breaking up with guys. I'd only done it once, and that was back in my old town with a guy named Christian, who I'd been dating for three weeks. I caught him kissing another girl he claimed was his 'cousin.' You can only imagine how pissed I was.

Rory and I had been dating for two months and he had never been unfaithful to me. I was the one who was unfaithful, kissing two guys when I'm dating one and the thing with the other one is complicated.

I wasn't sure if it was wrong that I didn't feel guilty about kissing Jesse while I was dating Rory. I had no remorse about what I did, which made me wonder if it was time to end things with Rory.

I didn't want to hurt him, but I knew my decision would be a double-edged sword either way. If I break up with him, it'll break his heart. If I stay with him and forget about Jesse, it'll still hurt him because of the distant memory of my unfaithfulness. No doubt Ethan and Benny would tell Rory all about walking in on me and Jesse kissing.

When I was standing in front of the Council, being held in Jesse's arms, my heart was hammering in my chest. It never did that when I was with Rory. They say that when you're in love, your heart knows it. I guess I have my answer.

I pick up my phone off of my bedside table, and dial the familiar number that I had dialed so many times in the past two months.

"Rory," I say when he answers the phone. "I need to talk to you."

"_Okay, I'll be there in a few," _he responds. _"Are you okay?"_

"Yeah," I lie, tears were threatening to fall and my voice was getting thick. "I just need to talk to you."

I hang up before he can say anymore.

I take a deep breath, and ready myself for Rory. He didn't need to see me cry and make it harder than it already was.

These last two months had been wonderful, but in my heart I felt like it was time to move on. None of the things that happen in Jesse's presence ever happen in Rory's.

There was a knock on my door, probably Rory.

"Come in," I say, trying to hide the thickness in my voice.

Rory walks over to my bed, where I was sitting and sits down beside me.

"You wanted to talk to me?" he asks softly.

"Yeah," I sigh. "I…"

"You wanted to break up with me," he doesn't say it as a question, just a statement.

"How did you know?" I ask, stunned.

"I saw the way you looked at Jesse," Rory explains. "He looks at you the same way."

"You're not mad?" I ask, hoping that his calm demeanor wasn't just a mask to hide his rage.

"I'm happy that you're happy," he answers. "That's why I'm taking this so calmly. I love you, Abbey, but it's more of a brotherly affection. In all honesty, I was going to do the same thing you're doing right now, but you beat me to it."

"You were going to break up with me to be with Jesse?" I ask, jokingly.

He smiles.

"That would be extremely awkward," Rory says.

I don't answer, just think about what he's said so far.

"We'll still be friends," he promises. "Even if you don't wanna talk to me ever again."

"I don't understand how you could be so gracious," I say, confused. "Jesse practically stole me from you."

"I don't understand it myself," Rory admits. "But I know that you don't want to hurt me, and I don't want to hurt you."

"So basically it's a mutual break up?"

"Pretty much."

He leans over and hugs me tightly.

"Thank you," I whisper into his ear.

"For what?" he whispers back.

"These last few months," I answer. "And being so kind and understanding."

He pulls away and smiles at me, getting off of the bed and toward the door. Before he leaves, he turns around and looks at me once more.

"I'll see you around Abbey," he says, shutting the door behind him.

And that's when I lost it. The tear I had been holding back all pooled up and started streaming down my face.

I couldn't understand how he could let someone go just like that. I didn't doubt that he loved me, I knew he did. I could feel it in my heart. It just wasn't the type of love that either of us wanted. We both wanted to move on at the same time and we both hadn't thought of each other during our time apart. It seemed as though our relationship was never meant to last this long.

I roll over onto my pillow and accidentally hit 'play' on my iHome remote with my side, starting a song that summed up how I felt.

"_Could you love somebody like that?_

_Could you attract someone like that?_

_Could you go where people can't see someone like me?_

_Could you do that?_

_Would you face me,_

_Make me listen to the truth even if it breaks me?_

_You can judge me,_

_Love me._

_If you're hating me,_

_Do it honestly._

_All I see are Stepford-like lives,_

_Needles and knives, _

_Beautiful lies,_

_Bringing out the green in your eyes, _

_A perfect disguise for envy and pride._

_Face me,_

_Make me listen to the truth even if it breaks me._

_You can judge me,_

_Love me._

_If you're hating me,_

_Do it honestly."_

Because of my decision, it felt like I was making Rory hate me. I knew he didn't but I couldn't make myself believe it.

Crying always made me physically exhausted, even more than when I was human, so I passed out in no time.

* * *

_Abbey's POV_

When I wake up my room is dark, and there were arms around me.

"Jesse?" I ask. I wanted to make sure some psychopath wasn't holding me.

"Yes?" his voice answers in the dark. "Are you awake now?"

"What time is it?" I ignore his question.

"A little after six," Jesse replies.

"I slept for three hours?" I ask incredulously.

"Yes," he smiles. "And I've been here for half of that. You were dead asleep when I got here."

"I'm sorry," I yawn.

"Don't be, you've been under a lot of stress," Jesse says.

"Yeah, I have," I admit. "I thought vampires didn't need sleep."

"We don't," he answers. "It's just habit."

I nod, taking in what he says.

I flip over onto my other side, so I'm facing him. He leans in closer and lightly brushes his lips against mine.

I lay my head against his chest and close my eyes again, somehow still tired.

"You can't be tired," Jesse says in disbelief. "You just woke up from a three hour nap.

I just shrug, my mouth too tired to form words.

"_The dawn is breaking,_

_A light shining through._

_You're barely waking,_

_And I'm tangled up in you,_

_Yeah._

_Well, I'm open,_

_You're closed._

_Where I follow,_

_You'll go._

_I worry I won't see your face,_

_Light up again._

_Even the best fall down sometimes,_

_Even the wrong words seem to rhyme._

_Out of the doubt that fills my mind,_

_I somehow find,_

_You and I collide."_

I thought it was sweet that Jesse was singing to me. I had never seen this side to him before.

The song he was singing was no doubt dead-on about our relationship. We did collide, we both loved each other. Even though I wouldn't have admitted it a week ago.

"_I'm quiet,_

_You know._

_You make a first impression._

_I found I'm scared to know I'm always on your mind._

_Even the best fall down sometimes,_

_Even the stars refuse to shine._

_Out of the back,_

_You fall in time._

_You somehow find,_

_You and I collide._

_Don't stop here,_

_I lost my place._

_I'm close behind."_

I knew that I had said that I would be happy if I was with Rory forever, but I found that to be untrue. Instead, if I was with Jesse for the rest of eternity, I would be happy.

I was starting to drift off again, and the last thing I feel before I go completely under, is Jesse's lips against my forehead.

**To be honest, I am a little heartbroken that she broke up with Rory but it had to happen because she's better suited for Jesse. I remember hearing somewhere that hatred is the beginning of a love story, not the end of one. Abbey hated Jesse in the beginning, now she's in love with him. (My reasoning about her being with Jesse in the end might have to do with the fact that I find him extremely attractive. LOL.)**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading it and please continue to read and review.**

**I don't own any of the songs. The first one was Honestly by Kelly Clarkson, and the second one was Collide (Original Album Version) by Howie Day.**

**Be sure to check out my new story, Wedding in Whitechapel.**

**~MusicIsMyLife22095**


End file.
